Yes, Jake Ryan you are my everything
by icrsportyx25
Summary: Oneshot! of how Miley realizes that Jake is her everything. She realizes she needs him more than anything.. When he is in the hospital and his heart montior beeps and theres no heartbeat or pulse, will Miley realize soon enough or will it be too late?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Yes, Jake Ryan, you are my everything.**

**Oneshot! –Hope you like it!!**

**Miley's POV**

"Oh my gosh, Jake can be so obnoxious. It always has to be about him, right?" I said

Lilly just stood there staring at Jake. Man how great that vent was, when she was not even listening.

"Lilly! Snap out of it." I yelled.

"Huh- what, oh sorry." She said.

"Look at him Lilly, its like he wants this fame all day, all week. He is just so annoying." I said loudly.

I hope Jake didn't hear me. I thought.

"Hey Miley." He said as he came up to me.

"Oh, its you. What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I just came over the say hi, and I wanted to see if you would like to hang out with me sometime." He said sweetly.

"Uhm, thanks for the nice offer Jake, but I don't like you that way. I don't really even know you anyways." I said before I walked away.

Jake just stood there stunned. He really loved Miley. He really did and all she would do is insult him.

"Man this sucks." Jake said just loud enough that I could hear it.

Man, that boy never gives up. I think I know what would make him stop…

Later that day

Lilly was over and I was telling her all about my plan to get Jake to stop bothering me.

She wasn't to crazy about it, but well I didn't really care because I just don't like Jake for the person he is being at school, he takes advantage of what he gets and what happens? He's still granted with everything. Yet when I do anything or take advantage of anything life always comes back and hits me back.

"Miley, I don't think you should do this." She said concerned.

"Why not, I mean Pete is cute and plus he asked me out before." I said firmly.

"You know what Miley, I won't stop you, but I don't think you're going to like the outcome of this. You really like Jake, and you would go to this extent to hurt him, well I just don't think that's right." She said before walking out of the room.

Well I'm still going through with it, after all he went out with Rachel to make me jealous, so why don't I give him a taste of his own medicine.

**The next day at school**.

I walked up to Pete's locker and told him I would like to go out with him.

"Really? That's awesome." He said excitedly.

He took my books and walked me to my locker.

"Thanks Pete." I said looking over towards Jake to see if he noticed.

He did. My plan was working, maybe this time he'll learn.

I gazed at him once more before leaving my locker, I saw the hurt in his eyes, that hurt me so much that I couldn't even look at him.

He walked up to both Pete and I.

"Uhm, Hi Miley." Jake said trying to make himself sound tough.

"Hi – Jake, this is Pete. We're going out." I said trying not to stutter.

"Hi Jake." He said kindly.

"hi, so this is why you said no to me about the 3 billion times I've asked you?" he yelled obviously referring to me.

Well Pete being the guy he is, everyone knows everything about him and well everyone knew that he asked me out 2 days ago.. And I'm guessing Jake didn't like it.

"Look Jake, you just have to move on. Seriously." I said, I was hurting on the inside, but I'm not the kind of girl who has the guts to go up to him and tell him I've liked him ever since he's got here… plus he'd think I was falling all over him anyways.

"Wow, Miley you really know who to hurt a guy, and that takes a lot." Jake said before walking away, his face sad and his heart broken.

That really hurt me to see him like that but now I don't know how to get out of this mess, Lilly was right, I shouldn't have done this. I'll talk to her after school, and she'll know what to do.

For the whole school day I was in a daze, I didn't know what to do… I really did like Jake, and now I'm tied up in the mess, man I was stupid.

After school I caught up with Lilly and tried to apologize to her.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry, you were right I shouldn't have done this, please help me get out of this mess." I asked with pleading eyes

Lilly finally gave in after about 5 minutes of thinking.

"Okay, I forgive you now lets fix this." Lilly said happy to have her best friend back.

Then Oliver came running out of the school to catch up with Lilly and I.

"Miley! Lilly!" he yelled while running towards us.

"Calm down, Oliver… we're not going anywhere." Lilly said.

"But someone might." He responded quietly.

"What did you say Oliver?" I asked "Who might be going somewhere." I added

"J-Jake." Oliver said flatly

"W-What happened to him!" I yelled.

"Miley, he left school after you said those things you said to him, and well he was walking down a path and was struck by a car." He said obviously upset.

"Lets get to the hospital to see if hes okay." Lilly responded with astonishment.

"Yeah…" I said barely getting the words out.

Oliver Lilly and I walked to the hospital, well I more like ran. Jake meant everything to me, and I needed to know it, No, I needed him to be okay. I thought.

We got into the hospital and asked for where Jake's room was. The nurse led us to it. Jake was just laying there lifeless. I couldn't see him like this.

"Miles, go talk to him, Oliver and I will wait out here." Lilly said quietly

"Okay, thanks guys." I said extremely sad.

I was on the verge of tears.

I walked into the room and sat by Jake.

Jake, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you. If I could take them back, I would take it back in a heartbeat. Please wake up. Jake Ryan, I am deeply and madly in love with you, and if you weren't here with me I don't know where I would be so you can't leave me. I mean it. You mean the world to me, I may show my emotions differently then other girls, but I'm not just any other girl I'm Miley.

Before I could say anything else the machine in the room started beeping. Jake's heartbeat was gone, and pulse lowering by the second.

No! No! Jake, please don't leave me.

The nurse cut me off she came in the room and tried to get a heartbeat. No success.

The nurse told me I needed to wait outside. I yelled and I fought her off. I need to say something to Jake.

Jake, please wake up, you are my heart you are my soul. I love you, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. And yes, the answers to all your questions are yes. Yes, I will hang out with you one day. I will Jake! I will! Now please wake up. Please.

I begged and pleaded.

Then, the machine stopped beeping, he had a heartbeat again.

Thank god, I thought.

Okay, great job Jake, now please just wake up for Miley, I said directly in his ear.

No response.

If you won't wake up for me, will you wake up for Hannah Montana?

I asked.

He moved, and opened his eyes.

"M-Miley?" he said.

"Yes, Jake I'm here."

"Did you mean everything you said?" he said weakly.

"You- what – heard that?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, I did, so what about that answer… to everything I ask?"

"Yes, Jake, you are my life, you are my everything." I said gazing into his beautiful eyes.

He gestured for me to come in closer and he kissed me.

_**The End!!**_

**A/N: Hope you liked it, this was just a oneshot, but if you really liked it, I could write more chapters to it. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
